Hero
by dragonfly92
Summary: Spoiler Alert! A little OC laced wordvomit regarding Piers Nivans. Three short glimpses at Marcs life with and without Piers. character death, drama, sob stuff. Chris makes only a short appareance. slash! / only german until it's translated /


„Ich habe heute ein Jobangebot bekommen."

Die Worte kommen schläfrig und genuschelt aus Piers' Mund und trotzdem schaffte er es, sie nachdenklich klingen zu lassen. Marc dreht den Kopf, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, das halb auf seiner Schulter, halb auf seinem Bizeps gebettet ist und sieht milde überrascht aus.

„Aber du hast einen Job", murmelt er ein wenig verwirrt. Sein Geist ist noch vernebelt von den Aktivitäten der letzten Stunde und er watet durch den post-coitalen Sumpf seines Verstandes. Der Arm, auf dem nicht Piers' Kopf liegt, schlingt sich unbewusste noch etwas enger um dessen Hüfte, die ebenfalls halb auf ihm liegt. Piers liegt am liebsten halb auf, halb neben ihm. Aber wer wäre Marc, dass er sich darüber beschwert, wenn er Piers dafür so nah bei sich hat, dass dieser ein Bein um sein eigenes schlingen muss, damit sie auf der Matratze genug Platz haben.

„Mhm", brummt Piers als Antwort und unterdrückt ein Gähnen. „Für einen **neuen** Job", betont er und sieht jetzt doch auf und in Marcs fragende Augen.

„Es ist ein Platz in der BSAA-Sondereinheit."

Marcs Augenbrauen wandern ein Stück weiter nach oben. Nicht, weil er nicht versteht, sondern weil er will, dass Piers fortfährt, ihm seine Gedanken mitzuteilen. Er hat noch nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Der Captain des Teams, in das ich kommen würde, hat sich eine Woche bei uns umgesehen und uns beobachtet."

Marc verkneift sich ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Er hat Piers auch schon einmal bei einer Trainingseinheit beobachten dürfen und das war für ihn persönlich … sehr reizvoll.

Leider bemerkt sein Gegenüber das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und lässt ihn mit einem Schnippen gegen die Stirn schnell wissen, dass das sicher nicht die Richtung war, in die er seine Gedanken schweifen lassen sollte. Vielleicht nach dieser Konversation.

„Er will mich als Sniper in sein Team holen. Er hat mir noch Zeit zum Überlegen gegeben, aber ich denke ich werde morgen annehmen."

Marc nickt einmal, als Bestätigung, dass er verstanden hat. Er hat natürlich eine eigene Meinung darüber.

Er weiß, dass die BSAA insgesamt schon eine Sondereinheit ist. Die ‚Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance' kümmert sich um terroristische Anschläge, die mit Biowaffen verübt wurden. Sie leiten gefährliche Einsätze in Gebieten, die verseucht wurden und beseitigen alle Spuren, um das Risiko so weit wie möglich einzudämmen. Piers hat ihm einmal davon erzählt und genau deswegen hält er gerade den Mund. Er weiß, dass sein Freund schon immer eine höhere Berufung in seinem Leben gesucht hat, danach gestrebt hat, einem höheren Ziel zu dienen. Er hat es nach ihrem ersten Date schon gewusst (auch wenn er damals noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass es ein Date war) und in den letzten Monaten, die sie offiziell zusammen waren, hat sich der Gedanken nur noch mehr gefestigt, dass Piers auch wirklich zu so etwas bestimmt war. Wenn man aus einer Familie stammte, in der sowohl der Vater als auch der Großvater beim Militär gewesen waren und man dazu noch als einer der Jüngsten und Erfolgreichsten Abgänger eine Militäruniversität war, konnte man nur so einen Weg einschlagen.

„Eine Sondereinheit in einer Sondereinheit", sinniert er stattdessen und hofft, dass sein Freund die versteckte Sorge dahinter erkennt, ohne dass er es aussprechen muss.

„Ja", presst Piers während eines weitern Gähners hervor und legt seinen Kopf wieder auf Marcs Schulter ab.

Damit scheint für Piers die Konversation zu enden, doch Marc will nicht, dass sie jetzt, heute, so verbleiben. Ohne, dass Piers weiß, dass er ihm nie im Weg stehen würde, auch wenn er bei diesem Thema anderer Meinung ist, dass er zwar nicht gut findet, dass sein Freund sich vom ersten Tag in dieser BSAA-Sache an in Lebensgefahr begeben wird und dass er vielleicht sogar eines Tages nicht zurückkommt. Er muss ihm diese Tatsache, die ihm gerade erst richtig bewusst wird, mitteilen, doch er weiß nicht wie. Sie sind nicht verheiratet, Himmel, sie sind noch nicht einmal so lange zusammen, doch Marc hält Piers für einen festen Bestandteil seines jetzigen Lebens. Dabei hatten sie bis vor ein paar Minuten in seinen Augen noch eine ziemlich lockere Beziehung. Sie wohnen getrennt, sehen sich meist nur an den Wochenenden, an denen sie meist nur zusammen essen, sich vielleicht noch einen Film im Fernsehen ansehen und dann Sex haben. Für ihn etwas ganz normales. Keine allzu feste Bindung, aber in den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbringen, gehören sie zusammen.

Doch gerade jetzt, durch die potentielle Gefahr Piers zu verlieren und rein gar nichts dagegen tun zu können, weil er vielleicht in einem anderen Bundesstaat, einem anderen Land oder sogar einem anderen Kontinent seinen Verletzungen erliegt, wird ihm ein bisschen mehr bewusst, dass er das noch loswerden muss, bevor es zu spät ist.

„Du weißt, dass ich hier auf dich warte."

Piers sieht kurz verwundert aus, als er aufsieht, so als hätte er mit diesem Satz ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Mein Gott, nicht einmal Marc selbst hat damit gerechnet, aber sein Mundwerk war schneller als sein Verstand. Er schiebt es, wie alles andere, auf den sich langsam lichtenden Nebel in seinem Verstand und gibt gerade nichts darauf.

Piers mustert sein Gesicht, als ob er nach dem Grund für diesen Satz in Marcs Poren sucht, aber dann verzieht er einen Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und atmet fast erleichtert aus.

Und Marc denkt, dass auch Piers bis gerade nicht gewusst hat, dass ihm so viel an Marc liegt, wie Marc an ihm.

* * *

Die Mission war hart gewesen und er war mehr als einmal viel zu nah daran gewesen, seinem Captain und anderen Teamkameraden nicht rechtzeitig Deckung zu geben oder selbst erwischt zu werden. Doch am Ende hatten sie es geschafft den Ausbruch einzudämmen und einen weiteren Sieg der BSAA gegen den Bioterrorismus zu verbuchen.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen sucht Piers in seinen Taschen nach seinem Haustürschlüssel. Alles, was er nach dieser anstrengenden Woche will, ist ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und vermutlich auch gleich darin einzuschlafen. Er war zwar in der Zentrale seine verdreckten Einsatzklamotten losgeworden und hatte auch kurz dort geduscht, aber nichts war damit zu vergleichen, sich in heißes Wasser sinken zu lassen und sich davon all die Verspannungen, Kratzer und Wehwehchen wegspülen zu lassen. Ein kurzes Lächeln stielt sich bei dem Gedanken auf seine Lippen und hält an, als er endlich den Schlüssel in einer seiner Hosentaschen ertasten kann. Er will ihn gerade ins Schloss schieben, als sich die Tür von selbst öffnete und Marc dahinter zum Vorschein kommt. Dessen verwirrtes Gesicht wechselte blitzschnell über erstaunt zu freudig überrascht und Piers kann nicht viel tun, bevor er ihn in eine feste Umarmung zieht.

„Marc", bringt der Kleinere nur heraus, als sein Freund ihn wieder loslässt.

„Was machst du hier?"

Doch Marc sieht ihn nur an und lächelte, erscheint erleichtert, als er Piers kurz von oben bis unten mustert, um wohl festzustellen, ob dem anderen auf seinen letzten Missionen etwas abhandengekommen ist. Eine berechtigte Sorge, kann Piers sich nicht verkneifen zu denken und wird kurz an andere Männer seines Teams erinnert, die in früheren Missionen nicht so glücklich gewesen waren. Wenn man es mit Zombies, B.O.W.s und anderen Monstern zu tun hatte, konnte man schnell mal Gliedmaßen oder sein Leben verlieren, wenn man eben nicht auf der Hut oder nicht gut genug ausgebildet war. Ihm war dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen bis jetzt erspart geblieben. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, wollte er nie in diesen Genuss kommen.

„Ich wusste nicht, wann du wiederkommst", antwortet der Dunkelhaarige immer noch leicht lächelnd, wobei sich jetzt eine entschuldigende Note mit einschleicht. „Also habe ich immer mal wieder hier vorbeigeschaut."

‚Ah', denkt sich Piers, während er einen Schritt weiter in die Wohnung macht und die Tür hinter sich schließt. ‚Vielleicht hätte ich ihm den Zweitschlüssel doch nicht geben sollen.'

„Ich meine", fährt Marc fort und beginnt, sich jetzt wohl etwas unwohl fühlend mit einer Hand im Nacken zu kratzen „nicht mal deine Eltern wissen genau, wann deine Einsätze enden oder wieder anfangen…"

Piers sieht ihn an, weiß aber nichts darauf zu sagen. Er befindet es nicht wirklich für nötig seinen Eltern mitzuteilen, wann er wo einem Auftrag nachgeht. Manchmal vergingen Wochen, in denen er weg war und dann wieder ein Monat, in dem er nicht mehr zu tun hatte, als in die BSAA-Zentrale zu fahren, um sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams zu treffen, zu trainieren und weiterzubilden.

Bevor er zur BSAA gekommen war, hatte er geregeltere Arbeitszeiten gehabt, wenn auch nicht viel mehr, aber dann hatte er zumindest Marc wissen lassen, wann er frei hatte und sie sich treffen konnten. Das waren auch noch die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung gewesen, was es für ihn etwas plausibler machte, näher in Kontakt zu bleiben. Aber jetzt…

„Ich hab dich vermisst."

Piers sieht auf, als er diesen Satz hört und sieht dem Größeren wieder ins Gesicht. Dass er seinen Blick hat schweifen lassen, als er kurz nachgedacht hat, hat er kaum mitbekommen. Er lächelt kurz, was Marcs angespannte Haltung etwas lockert.

„Ich dich auch", gibt er zu und merkte gleichzeitig, dass er es auch so meint. Der andere war, ohne dass Piers es bis jetzt gemerkt hatte, ein Teil seines Lebens außerhalb der Einsätze geworden. Er gehörte schon fast zu dieser Wohnung, die ohne Piers Anwesenheit eigentlich staubig und stickig sein sollte, es aber dank Marcs Anwesenheit nicht ist. Er war wohl wirklich öfter mal vorbeigekommen. Nur um auf ihn zu warten.

Bei dem Gedanken fühlt der Braunhaarige, wie sich sein Magen verkrampft.

Marc lächelt ihn wieder an, was es für Piers allerdings nicht leichter macht. Er bricht den Blickkontakt, indem er seine Sporttasche, in der sich schmutzige Kleidung und die wenigen persönlichen Sachen befinden, die er im Einsatz dabei hat, auf den Boden stellt und seine Jacke auszieht.

„Ich wollte grade Essen machen", fährt Marc fort und sieht ihn immer noch an.

„Ich hab genug für zwei gekauft, du hast sicher Hunger."

Piers nickt, etwas überrumpelt von diesem Angebot, doch er ist wirklich hungrig. Er hat es bis eben nur nicht gemerkt, weil er so erschöpft war. Marcs Anwesenheit hat ihn das eben vergessen lassen und er verzieht deshalb kurz verwirrt das Gesicht. Bevor er allerdings dazu kommen kann, länger darüber nachzudenken, sieht er wieder auf und überspielt seine Sorgen mit einem Lächeln. Und falls Marc hinter seine Fassade blicken kann, lässt er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Stattdessen lächelt er zurück und macht sich dann auf den kurzen Weg in die Küche.

Piers folgt ihm nicht, lehnt sich stattdessen, wieder erschöpft, mit dem Rücken an die Wand und lässt den Kopf zurücksinken. Er seufzt erneut, während er Marc in der Küche im Kühlschrank wühlen hört.

Er hat es sich überlegt, zugegeben nicht besonders gründlich, denn dazu hatte er einfach nicht genug Zeit, aber genau dieser Umstand teilt ihm nur stärker mit, dass er das, was er gleich tun wird, auch tun muss. Er kann es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass es so bleibt, wie es jetzt ist.

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und geht nun doch in die Küche, in der Marc bereits alle Zutaten für Spagetti mit Hackfleischsoße vor sich stehen hat und ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft, als er eintritt.

Piers ist kurz versucht, diese Konversation aufzuschieben, doch auch das kann er nicht mit sich vereinbaren, egal wie müde oder hungrig er ist und wie gut es tut, jemanden bei sich zu haben, der sich ein bisschen um einen kümmert. Er fühlt sich wie ein Kind, das bemuttert wird, nur schlimmer. Denn er ist kein Kind und er kann nicht genug zurückgeben.

„Marc, warte", beginnt er und bricht ab, damit sein Freund sich ihm zuwenden kann.

Dieser sieht ihn allerdings nicht an, sondern brummt nur seine Zustimmung, obwohl er in seinem Tun fortfährt.

Piers beißt kurz die Zähne zusammen, bevor er drei Schritte macht und an Marcs Seite ist, dessen Arm festhält, der gerade nach einem der Töpfe angeln wollte.

„Was ist?", fragt dieser nur etwas verwirrt und lächelt ihn an. Und Piers muss wegsehen, denn das macht es für ihn nur wieder schwerer.

„Ich kann das nicht", bringt er nach einigen Sekunden heraus und sieht auf die Zwiebeln, die auf der Arbeitsplatte liegen.

Marc lacht kurz auf, bevor er ihn auf die Wange küsst. „Deshalb mache ich ja jetzt Essen", meint er in dem Versuch, witzig zu sein, aber Piers ist gerade gar nicht nach Lachen zumute.

„Nein, hör zu!", versucht er es energischer, sieht doch wieder in Marcs Gesicht und zieht noch einmal an dem Arm, der sich noch immer in seinem Griff befindet. Jetzt merkt auch der Ältere, dass etwas nicht stimmt und nickt kurz, verlagert sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und sieht Piers aufmerksam an.

„Ich kann das hier nicht mehr", wiederholt Piers und sieht stur in Marcs Gesicht. Doch dieser versteht nicht, oder will es nicht verstehen und zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Das hast du gerade schon gesagt, aber was meinst du wirklich?"

Er klingt gereizt, vermutlich hat er schon begriffen, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen wird, aber er will es noch nicht wahrhaben.

„Das alles hier", führt Piers nicht sehr elaboriert aus, fährt allerdings fort, bevor Marc ihn unterbrechen kann.

„Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir dein Leben verschwendest."

Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille in der Wohnung und die beiden Bewohner sehen sich nur stur in die Augen, einer entschlossen, einer eher verwirrt.

„Wie zur Hölle meinst du das-…", fängt Marc an, doch Piers fällt ihm ins Wort.

„Ich will nicht, dass du hier auf mich wartest, in der vagen Hoffnung, ich könnte irgendwann wieder auftauchen", führt er aus und lässt nun wieder Marcs Arm los und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Die stumme Botschaft hinter seinen Worten ist eine andere, doch Marc, der sich von Beginn an dieselben Fragen gestellt hat, erkennt sie mit einer Wucht, als hätte ihm Piers ins Gesicht geschlagen. Vermutlich sieht er auch so aus, denn auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers stielt sich plötzlich ein entschuldigender Zug. Aber Marc will das Mitleid nicht, will die Worte nicht hören, die Piers unweigerlich sagen wird, wenn er bleibt, also nickt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geht an Piers vorbei aus der Wohnung. Er kann die Worte trotzdem hören, die Piers mehr zu sich selbst murmelt, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt und er tritt gegen die nächste Wand, weil er hätte wissen müssen, dass es irgendwann dazu kommt.

„Denn vielleicht komme ich irgendwann nicht zurück."

* * *

„Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll es dir persönlich ausrichten."

Der Mann, der in seiner Eingangstür steht, ist Chris Redfield. Er weiß es so genau, weil er Piers Captain ist. War. Und er sehr zu ihm aufgesehen hat. Piers hat ihm einmal ein Photo der ganzen Einheit gezeigt, doch jedes Mal, wenn er von seinem Captain gesprochen hatte, konnte Marc dieses kurze Glitzern in den Augen sehen. Bewunderung, Loyalität und grenzenloses Vertrauen in den Mann, seine Überzeugungen und seine Fähigkeiten. Piers hat ihn vergöttert.

Und jetzt erzählte ihm genau jenes Idol, dass sein Freund für ihn gestorben war. Um die Welt zu retten.

Marc sieht ihn nur sprachlos an. Tausend verschiedene Gedanken und Gefühle schwirren in seinem Kopf und seinem Magen und er weiß nicht, welche er zuerst aussprechen soll.

Er ist wütend auf den Mann vor sich. Den Captain, der seinen Untergebenen für sich hat sterben lassen, obwohl er auf ihn hätte aufpassen müssen.

Er ist enttäuscht, von jenem Mann und auch von sich selbst, weil er nichts tun konnte, um das Schicksal seines Freundes zu ändern.

Er ist traurig, weil er Piers nie wieder sehen wird. Nicht sein echtes Lachen, seine braunen Augen. Nie mehr seine Stimme hören wird, die so tief und gleichzeitig jugendlich klang und so gut zu ihm passte.

Er ist am Boden zerstört, weil das letzte, was er zu ihm gesagt hat, sicher nicht so gemeint war und weil er ihm nie gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt.

Doch er sagt nichts von alledem und sieht nur in die blauen Augen des Mannes, der ihm gegenüber steht und der so unendlich traurig und gebrochen aussieht, dass es selbst Marc noch spürt. Und dass sich das zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen noch hinzuaddiert, kann er nicht gebrauchen.

Er wendet den Blick ab, senkt den Kopf, registriert kaum, dass er kurz nickt und atmet tief ein. Er starrt stur auf den Boden, denn er hat das Gefühl, wenn er die Augen schließt oder blinzelt, sieht er Piers' Gesicht vor sich und alles würde zusammenbrechen.

„Er war ein Held."

Die Worte des Älteren sind wie die letzte Nadel, die noch in dem Nadelkissen, das vor ein paar Minuten noch sein Herz war, Platz hat und sein Kopf ruckt auch wegen des Schmerzes wieder nach oben. Er funkelt Chris wütend an und kann sich nicht zurückhalten bevor er den Satz ausspuckt, der ihm als erstes in den Sinn kommt.

„Er war mein Freund!"

Es liegt so viel Bitterkeit und Wut in diesem einen Satz, dass Marc kurz von sich selbst angewidert ist. Und er möchte schreien und weinen und die Welt verfluchen, die Piers durch seine Heldentat gerettet hat. Für ihn scheint sie jetzt, ohne den jungen Mann, nichts mehr wert zu sein.

Chris sieht ihm weiterhin stur ins Gesicht, allerdings ist die mitleidige Note in seinen Zügen fast verschwunden. Er holt etwas aus seiner Tasche und beginnt erneut zu sprechen.

„Er hat einmal von dir gesprochen", hört Marc ihn schon fast nostalgisch zwischen dem rauschenden Blut, das in seinen Ohren dröhnt. Er hält etwas in seiner Hand, das er Marc entgegenstreckt.

„Es war nicht viel, aber man konnte hören, dass du ihm viel bedeutest."

Marc beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und sieht auf die Hand, die man ihm entgegenhält. Doch als er erkennt, was es ist, das ihm Chris geben will, hilft auch keine Schmerzvermeidungstaktik mehr.

Der BSAA-Aufnäher ist dreckig und mit Blut verschmiert und auch ohne den nächsten Satz, hätte Marc gewusst, dass er Piers gehört hat.

„Er hätte gewollt, dass Du ihn bekommst."

Erst später, wenn er sich nicht mehr an das Stück Stoff klammert, das alles zu sein scheint, was von seinem Freund noch übrig ist, und seine Tränen soweit versiegt sind, dass er wieder einigermaßen sehen kann, erfährt er von Chris, dass dieser seinen Posten an Piers abgeben wollte. Dass er eigentlich in den Ruhestand gehen wollte und Piers' letzte Wunsch war, dass er niemals aufgibt. Erst dann versteht er ein bisschen besser, was sein Freund in diesem Mann gesehen hat und macht mit sich selbst aus, dass er ihm vielleicht eines Tages verzeihen kann.


End file.
